Prostitologie
by Underworld Abyss
Summary: Une sorcière Sang-Pure, élève de Poudlard, héritière d'une lignée richissime et prestigieuse, fan d'ACDC et grande amatrice d'humour douteux, aux cheveux rose vif, vous y croyez, vous ? Je vous présente Luciana Hartwood, et voici le récit de ses aventures à Poudlard.
1. La fillette aux cheveux roses

**La protistologie est une science qui étudie les prostites. Un prostite, c'e****st un ****microorganisme****eucaryote****à organisation cellulaire dite simple, ****unicellulaire****le plus souvent, ****multicellulaire****parfois mais sans tissus spécialisés.**

**Oui, c'est une référence à deux fics incroyablements géniales : ****Amphisiologie**** de Eve et Zod'a, et ****Polydipsie**** de Ywena. Parce que c'est drôle, et que c'est dans le même délire. BREF.**

**C'est quelque chose que j'ai écris y a... pfff, un bout de temps, plus d'un an voire deux ans, à une période où je m'ennuyais sévère dans ma vie (les joies de la 2nd), et que j'ai eu envie de reprendre. Mais comme j'ai la flemme de corriger les chapitres déjà écris, je les laisse comme tels, et donc mon style d'écriture "actuel" (même si ça a pas changé des masses, hein) reviendra à partir de la fin du chapitre 7. Voilà. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Sur le bord du quai, une gamine aux cheveux rose vif attendait en tapant du pied sur le sol, impatiente. La gare de King's Cross (côté sorcier, bien sûr) était bondée, pleine des élèves de Poudlard, et des nouveaux qui, comme cette fillette, angoissaient à l'idée de la rentrée. Sauf que justement, la fillette en question ne ressentait pas la moindre once de peur.

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention vers l'autre bout du quai : le Poudlard Express entrait en gare. La gamine saisit sa valise et entra dans le train, et s'incrusta dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle trouva. Elle y rangea sa valise, et s'assit, attendant le départ.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte du compartiment. Luciana ouvrit la porte et fit face à un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Je peux m'installer ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre en montrant l'espace vide d'un geste nonchalant du bras.

\- Ben ouais, c'est pas une propriété privée, ici, répliqua Luciana en se décalant pour lui permettre d'entrer.

\- Super. Excuse-moi…

Le garçon fit passer sa malle par l'entrée du compartiment et la plaça sous les sièges en soupirant, puis il se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux. Luciana se rassit sur le sien et croisa les bras.

\- Tu t'appelles ? Lâcha-t-elle à l'intention du blondinet.

\- Elliot Hafez, et toi ?

\- Luciana. Luciana Hartwood.

Elliot haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Les Hartwood, c'est pas une des plus importante famille de Roumanie ? Comme les Malfoy en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'une famille aussi prestigieuse laisserait une de leurs membres se teindre les cheveux en rose vif.

Luciana éclata de rire.

\- Oh, si tu savais !

Le garçon la regarda bizarrement puis haussa les épaules, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s'adossa contre le mur du compartiment.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir. Tu voudrais aller dans quelle Maison ?

\- Aucune idée, je verrais bien. Et toi ?

\- Serdaigle, je pense. Je sais pas trop.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement en grand et un garçon blond doré apparu, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut salut la populace ! Lança-t-il joyeusement. Je peux squatter ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Accepta Luciana sans demander l'avis de Elliot, qui regardait le nouveau venu d'un air éberlué.

\- Cam', qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Elie, quelle bonne surprise ! S'enthousiasma « Cam » en s'asseyant à côté de Luciana, ignorant la question. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la fillette en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Elliot leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Luciana, je te présente mon cousin au troisième degré, ou un truc du genre. Cameron Crowley.

\- Luciana, donc ? Reprit Cameron. J'adore ta couleur !

La discussion reprit, portant sur de vastes sujets tels que la rentrée, Poudlard, ou encore la rentrée. Alors que la discussion dérivait sur le Quidditch, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et une tête brune apparue dans l'entrebâillure, et des yeux gris scrutèrent le petit groupe.

\- Pas là non plus, soupira le garçon. Evangeline ! Tu le trouve ?

\- Nan ! Gueula une voix féminine à l'autre bout du wagon.

\- Okay ! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! S'exclama le brun en refermant la porte.

Il la rouvrit moins de deux secondes après et leur chuchota d'un air mystérieux :

\- Si vous trouvez un type châtain qui a l'air d'avoir traversé un ouragan, appelez-moi ! Il s'appelle Oswald Harford, c'est un Poufsouffle. Bref. Si vous le trouvez, donc, on est au bout du wagon ! Aussi, n'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin d'aide, tout ça, Lisander et Evangeline Astolfo se feront un plaisir de vous aider !

\- Pour l'instant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de chercher l'autre empaffé ! Gronda une fille en tout point semblable au garçon en apparaissant derrière lui. Tchao, les gamins.

Et elle referma violement la porte, trainant son supposé frère par le bras.

Luciana, Cameron et Elliot restèrent un instant bloqués sur la porte, sans rien dire. Finalement, Luciana laissa échapper un gargouillement de ventre super élégant et Cameron partit dans un fou rire tout seul. Le jeune Hafez jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Au loin, le château commençait à apparaître. Le gamin se tourna vers ses deux camarades et claqua ses doigts devant leur nez.

\- On arrive bientôt, on devrait se préparer.

Luciana cessa de pester contre le blond doré qui riait toujours, et approuva énergiquement.

\- Honneur aux dames ! Clama-t-elle en les foutant dehors.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêtait en gare de Pré-au-Lard et tous les élèves descendirent en se bousculant.

\- Les premières années, par ici ! Cria un homme immense et barbu. Les premières années !

Elliot attrapa Luciana et Cameron, qui semblaient plus intéressés par l'étude des lieux que l'entrée à l'école, et les traina jusqu'à l'homme, rejoignant un troupeau d'enfants de son âge.

\- Je suis Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, se présenta l'homme en souriant. Pour ceux qui se demandent, je suis un demi-géant, c'est pour ça que je suis si grand ! Aller, suivez-moi !

Luciana regarda Hagrid s'éloigner avec une tête blasée.

\- Un demi-géant, hein… ricana-t-elle. Eh ben, à Poudlard, ils font pas dans la demi-mesure !

\- Luciana, ma chère, ce jeu de mots était lamentable, dit Cameron avec un air très sérieux.

La fillette lui tira la langue et suivit le groupe de premières années jusqu'au bord d'un lac, où flottaient une bonne dizaine de barques en bois. Obéissant aux ordres d'Hagrid, les élèves s'assirent dans les coques de bois par groupe de quatre, et celles-ci s'ébranlèrent, laissant échapper aux jeunes sorciers des cris de surprise.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, une femme aux cheveux grisonnants les attendait, un long parchemin à la main. Après les avoir salués et s'être présentée comme étant le professeur McGonagall, elle les entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs de l'école, leur expliquant en quelques mots le principe de la Répartition et le fonctionnement de Poudlard. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une large porte, qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant une immense salle où tous les élèves de Poudlard, coiffés de chapeaux pointus (semblables à celui que Luciana avait impétueusement refusé de porter, « absolument ridicule », avait-elle dit), bavardaient joyeusement. Tous se turent à l'entrée des premières années et, tandis que ceux-ci s'avançaient timidement entre les tables, McGonagall posa un vieux chapeau tout râpé sur un tabouret. Une bouche apparue entre les plis du couvre-chef, faisant sursauter les premières années, et il commença à chanter.

_Il fut un temps il y a longtemps_

_Où un beau jour, en plein printemps,_

_Se retrouvèrent quatre compères,_

_Qui en cet instant me créèrent._

_Il y avait Gryffondor, il y avait Serdaigle,_

_Il y avait Poufsouffle, il y avait Serpentard,_

_Ensemble ils érigèrent les règles_

_Qui forgeront ce qu'est Poudlard._

_Ce jour-là, je vis le jour,_

_Vieux chapeau rapiécé que je suis,_

_Pour qu'à leur mort, à mon tour_

_Je puisse vous placer aujourd'hui._

_Jeunes gens, écoutez bien :_

_Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences,_

_Chercher autour de vous le bien,_

_Privilégiez la bienveillance._

_Si chez les lions vous vous rendez,_

_Vous rejoindrez les gens hardis_

_Il vous faudra ces qualités :_

_Caractère, courage et esprit_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera,_

_Jeunes créateurs et érudits,_

_Et son savoir vous offrira_

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchis_

_Les Poufsouffles sont des amis_

_Qui avant tout vous sont loyaux_

_Toujours ouverts envers autrui_

_Patience et sagesse sont maîtres-mots_

_Enfin si vous êtes rusé,_

_Déterminé et ambitieux,_

_C'est à Serpentard que vous irez,_

_Ralliant les rangs des astucieux_

_À présent sous les acclamations,_

_Approchez donc, n'ayez pas peur_

_Approchez-vous, car voici l'heure_

_L'heure de la Répartition._

Les élèves applaudirent d'un même ensemble et McGonagall se mit à appeler les élèves pour les repartir.

\- Allen, Victor !

Un garçon aux cheveux d'un noir profond s'avança timidement et s'assit sur le tabouret. La professeur posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

\- SERPENTARD ! S'écria le Choixpeau moins de dix secondes après.

La table des verts et argents éclata en applaudissement et cris de joie alors que Victor les rejoignait.

\- Coalman, Andrew ! Appela ensuite la vieille femme.

La Répartition continua, Cameron fut envoyé à Serpentard, Elliot à Serdaigle comme il le souhaitait, et McGonagall finit par appeler :

\- Hartwood, Luciana !

La fillette bondit presque sur le tabouret et arracha le Choixpeau des mains de McGonagall pour le coiffer avec un rictus moqueur. La femme faillit s'étrangler d'indignation face à tant d'impertinence, et eu un hoquet quand elle remarqua les cheveux rose bonbon de la gamine.

_Alors, alors… Qu'avons-nous là ? _Demanda le Choixpeau dans la tête de Luciana.

Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

_Bonjour à vous, maître chapeau ! Je suis enchantée de vous connaître ! Et donc, comment vous marcher, au juste ?_

_Une grande curieuse, à ce que je vois, _ricana le couvre-chef. _Et si je t'envoyais à… _

\- SERD-

\- AH NON ! Beugla Luciana avec mécontentement, et tout le monde sursauta violement. Hors de question !

Derrière la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore regarda la fillette avec étonnement, et McGonagall avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron particulièrement acide.

_Comment ça, non ? _S'étonna le Choixpeau.

_Non ! Je n'irais pas à Serdaigle, comment veut-tu que je fasse des blagues dans une Maison pleine de gens coincés du cul ? Non mais sérieusement, t'es sûr que les Fondateurs t'ont fait don d'intelligence ? _

Le Choixpeau, après un silence de quelques secondes, éclata de rire.

_Eh bien, en voilà un sacré caractère ! Et dans quelle Maison souhaiterais-tu aller ?_

_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question._

_Rien ne m'y force._

_Et si je te brûle, tu me répond ?_

_QUOI ?_

_Je blague, je blague. Quoique…_

_Je m'en passerais, merci bien, _soupira le Choixpeau avec sarcasme.

_Bon, et tu m'envoie où, avec tout ça ?_

_Que dirais-tu de Serpentard ? Une très bonne Maison pour une pyromane colérique !_

_Non mais je vous emmerde, moi ! Je vous dis que vous sentez le moisi ? Non ! Alors gardez vos commentaires pour vous !_

Très digne, Luciana retira le chapeau et se dirigea en sautillant vers la table des Serpentards comme si tout était normal, sous les yeux écarquillés du corps enseignant et des élèves. Cameron ricana quand elle s'assit lourdement en face de lui.

\- Serpentard, déclara finalement le Choixpeau, qui masquait difficilement un fou rire devant un tel culot.

S'en fut trop pour Luciana qui explosa de rire et s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive, pour finir écrasée sur la table, les larmes aux yeux. Cameron lui tapota le dos, et McGonagall finit par reprendre ses esprits et appela « Johnson, Angelina ! », qui fut rapidement envoyée à Gryffondor.

\- Punaise, Luciana, tu es ma déesse ! S'exclama Cameron en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. La tête que tirait McGo, c'était juste magnifique !

Luciana ricana et tendit la main au garçon.

\- Je propose que nous soyons amis, mon cher !

\- J'accepte avec joie ! Répliqua le blond avec un sourire, serrant la main de la fillette. Ça va faire des étincelles !

\- Ça va être génial !

Les deux enfants se mirent à dévorer toute la nourriture qui leur tombaient sous la main : pommes de terre sautées, poulet, tomates farcies, saucisses, gratin… Puis, au dessert, ils engloutirent des quantités abominables de tartes aux fruits, de gâteaux de toutes sortes, de bonbons et de pâtisseries. Le repas achevé, les préfets de chaque Maison conduisirent les élèves aux dortoirs, et c'est avec joie que Cameron et Luciana suivirent la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard, une certaine Alyssa Overstone (que Luciana désigna comme sa cousine, et elle la salua rapidement), qui avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et qui était beaucoup trop joyeuse d'être là pour quelqu'un de normal. _Cela _dit, songea Cameron, _si elle est apparentée à Luciana, c'est normal qu'elle soit _bizarre. Il la regarda aller claquer deux bises à Bill Weasley, son alter-égo chez les lions, et discuta avec animation avec lui de la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que les deux Maisons empruntent des directions différentes, ignorant la légendaire haine Serpentard-Gryffondor.

\- Je t'attend devant ta salle commune pour la ronde de ce soir ! Cria Bill en entrainant les Gryffondors après lui.

\- Ça marche ! Beugla-t-elle en retour. Aller, les enfants, on y est presque ! À droite, toute !

Luciana et Cameron échangèrent un regard amusé et trottinèrent derrière le troupeau d'élèves. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle commune, située dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Elle était spacieuse, avec des murs en pierres lisses et grises, des canapés et des fauteuils couverts de coussins dans les tons noirs, blancs et verts, un mur entier était consacré à une grande bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Des globes de lumières vertes et blanches flottaient un peu partout, éclairant la pièce de manière féérique en plus du lustre de cristal, et un espèce d'hublot géant donnait une vue sur l'intérieur du Lac Noir, qui reflétait les mouvements et lumières de l'eau sombre.

Alyssa refila ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef à Wilhem Yoenaï, le préfet de Serpentard, (qui avait l'air drôlement habitué), pour filer rejoindre Bill Weasley. Wilhem envoya tout le monde au lit, sauf les premières années, à qui il expliqua calmement les règles de la salle commune, puis il leur donna les dortoirs, et tous se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.

Confortablement installée sous son épaisse couette, Luciana sourit dans le noir, satisfaite. Les gens étaient sympas, les lits super confortables, et elle s'était fait un ami vachement cool. En plus, les deux autres filles de son dortoirs étaient gentilles, donc tout allait bien. Elle s'était retrouvé avec la fille brune du Poudlard Express, Evangeline Astolfo, et une fille de son année, Anna Hopless, une blondinette aux yeux verts. L'année partait sur une bonne lancée, et elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer la première journée.


	2. Génie des potions

**Réponse à la pitite review de Lou Lestrange : héhé, chuis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !**

Quand Cameron descendit de son dortoir le lendemain matin, il était suivi d'un gamin de son âge, à la crinière roux carotte attachée en queue de cheval, et ressemblait à un épouvantail qui aurait subi les violences d'un vol de corbeaux. Luciana, du bas des escaliers, lui adressa un regard interloqué, auquel il répondit par un large sourire.

\- Je te présente Evan Jorkins ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant le roux. Il est dans mon dortoir.

\- Salut, sourit Evan, un peu gêné par le regard insistant de Luciana.

Luciana qui lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

\- Enchantée, Evan ! Bon, j'ai faim, on va manger ?

Rassuré, Evan suivit Cameron et la fillette jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où ils s'assirent tous trois à la table des Serpentards. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et attrapa un croissant, et commença tranquillement à manger, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les deux amis, observant les élèves qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que le vert t'irait merveilleusement bien !

\- Lucy, je suis pas sûr que…

\- Mais siiiii !

Evan haussa les sourcils.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Elle veut me teindre en vert ! S'indigna Cameron en pointant Luciana.

\- Eh, on t'a jamais dit que ça se fait pas de montrer les gens du doigt ?! Protesta celle-ci.

\- Dit celle qui veut teindre les gens contre leur gré !

\- D'ailleurs, Evan, lança Luciana en ignorant Cameron, qui se retenait de l'étrangler. C'est ta couleur naturelle ?

Le roux avala de travers et se mit à tousser en se tapant la poitrine.

\- M-mais c'est quoi cette question ? Balbutia-t-il en fixant Luciana avec de grands yeux.

\- Ben, t'es roux.

\- Oui, ça je sais, mais pourquoi ce serait pas ma couleur naturelle ?

\- Chais pas, répliqua la gamine en haussant les épaules. Qu'en penses-tu, Cam ?

\- J'en pense que t'es débile, balança le blond.

Luciana lui jeta un biscuit à la tête, et sursauta violement quand deux bras se posèrent sur son crâne. Alyssa Overstone, ses cheveux tressés attachés en queue de cheval, eu un rictus moqueur.

\- Alors, les gamins, c'est l'éclate ? Demanda-t-elle normalement.

\- Oh, super, répliqua Evan sur le même ton en finissant son verre, alors que Luciana avait toujours l'air affolée.

Alyssa s'assit à côté d'elle et fixa la porte de la Grande Salle.

\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle quand Bill Weasley entra. Billy ! On mange chez moi aujourd'hui !

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, et partit s'installer avec eux, à côté d'Evan, qui le fixa bizarrement.

\- Euh… Y a un problème ? Questionna le jeune homme.

\- Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont pas supposés se détester ?

\- Ouais, et ?

\- Oh, rien.

Les deux roux se remirent à manger, et la troupe fut bientôt rejointe par Wilhem Yoenaï, accompagné d'un Poufsouffle à l'air détendu. Luciana et Cameron échangèrent un regard étonné, ils ne savaient pas que c'était autorisé de manger avec d'autres Maisons que la sienne. Mais bon, pourquoi pas, après tout. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'ils n'étaient pas la seule table bariolée, puisque chez les Serdaigles s'étaient incrustés Evangeline et Lisander Astolfo, discutant avec un garçon aux cheveux châtains, et chez les Gryffondors, un jeune homme aux couleurs jaune et noir parlait avec animation aux rouges et or.

\- Du coup, Aly, on a quoi en première heure ? Demanda Bill en mordant dans une part de gâteau au chocolat.

\- Sortilèges, répondit Alyssa du tac au tac. Youpi.

Cameron avala sa bouchée et se tourna vers Cameron.

\- Et nous ?

\- Alors là, aucune idée.

\- On a Potions, les renseigna Evan en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était écrit sur la feuille que nous a distribué McGo hier soir.

\- J'l'ai perdue, avoua Luciana qui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Il est cool, Monsieur Potions ? Demanda-t-elle à Alyssa.

Celle-ci ricana et montra discrètement un homme aux cheveux noirs et huileux assis à la table des professeurs.

\- Severus Rogue, déclara-t-elle. Directeur des Serpentards. Il passe sa vie à rabaisser les élèves, et il déteste les Gryffondors.

\- Je confirme, grogna Bill en fixant méchamment le prof.

Alyssa étouffa un rire, se remémorant un souvenir probablement très amusant.

\- Mais sinon, il aime personne et personne ne l'aime, reprit-elle. L'énerve pas trop, sinon tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule.

\- Hey, Willy, les cours commencent dans dix minutes, tu vas être à la bourre, lâcha Bill pour changer de sujet.

En effet, Wilhem était en pleine discussion avec le Poufsouffle qu'il avait ramené, un certain Leigh Huggins, n'avait toujours pas commencé à manger.

\- Déjà ?! S'exclama-t-il, ahuri, faisant rire son ami.

Il se dépêcha d'avaler quelque chose, ramassa son sac et fila en cours, suivit de Leigh qui sifflotait tranquillement derrière lui. Alyssa et Bill les suivirent peu après, laissant les premières années ensemble.

\- Dîtes, vu la gueule du prof, je propose qu'on y aille aussi, lança Cameron.

\- Bonne idée.

Les trois Serpentards se levèrent et quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle. En se dirigeant vers les cachots où avaient lieu les cours de Potions, ils croisèrent un groupe de Gryffondors de leur âge, qu'ils rejoignirent tout naturellement, bien décidé à envoyer paître la haine historique entre les deux Maisons.

\- Parce que rouge et vert, ça fait penser à Noël, répondit Luciana quand Olivier Dubois, un des Gryffondors, lui demanda pourquoi. J'aime bien Noël.

C'est donc avec un étonnement dissimulé que Rogue vit arrivé le groupe de douze élèves. Il les fit s'installer dans la salle de cours et commença à poser des questions.

\- Monsieur Dubois, débuta le professeur d'une voix doucereuse qui hérissa Luciana. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est l'aconit ?

Olivier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ignorant visiblement la réponse, et Evan, assis à côté de lui, lui tapota le bras.

\- Une plante qui sert à fabriquer la Tue-Loup et l'Œil Vif, souffla-t-il discrètement. On l'appelle aussi « napel » ou « tue-loup ».

Olivier répéta sagement ses paroles et remercia Evan d'un sourire. Rogue eu un sourire mauvais et fixa le rouquin.

\- Monsieur Jorkins, puisque vous semblez avoir envie de parler, quel est le principal antidote en Potions ?

\- Le bézoard, professeur, répondit immédiatement Evan.

\- Et où le trouve-t-on ?

\- Probablement dans le placard au fond, proposa le garçon avec nonchalance en montrant d'un geste du bras le placard en question. Dans l'estomac des chèvres, ajouta-t-il devant la tête de Rogue. Et il est très rare.

\- Merci, Jorkins.

\- Mais de rien, professeur Rogue.

Le professeur darda son regard noir dans les yeux verts d'Evan.

\- À quoi sert le philtre de Mort Vivante ? Demanda Rogue, espérant poser une colle à l'élève insolent.

\- C'est un somnifère.

\- Antidote ?

\- Wiggenweld.

\- Les ingrédients de la potion d'Amnésie ?

\- Eau du fleuve Léthé, baies de gui, brins de valériane.

Rogue tiqua des sourcils mais garda son rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Ceux de la potion d'Enflure ? Continua-t-il.

\- Yeux de poissons, orties séchées, foies de chauve-souris.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une pierre de lune et à quoi sert-elle ?

\- C'est une gemme. Utilisée dans la configuration du philtre de Paix, répondit Evan, semblant ignorer que le philtre de Paix n'était absolument pas au programme de première année.

\- Les autres ingrédients ?

\- Sirop d'hellébore, mandragore cuite liquide, poudre bleue et rose, et du liquide brun.

\- À quoi ressemble une hellébore ?

Evan le regarda bizarrement, mais répondit tout de même.

\- Ben, à une fleur blanche. Si ça vous intéresse, ça signifie « ôtez-moi de mon angoisse, ne me laissez pas dans l'anxiété » en langage des fleurs. Comme une déclaration, vous voyez.

Si Rogue paru étonné, il ne le montra pas, car il continua avec ses questions, cherchant à voir les limites du garçon.

\- Armotentia ?

\- Philtre d'amour surpuissant.

\- Troisième loi de Golpalott ?

\- L'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.

\- Baume de lewisie brûlante ?

\- C'est un médicament, ça.

Rogue esquissa un sourire qu'il dissimula aussitôt, l'air très satisfait.

\- Bien, Jorkins, déclara-t-il, hésitant à faire un compliment.

Mais Rogue ne fait pas de compliment, ça non, jamais, alors il se contenta de dire :

\- Vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau à la fin de l'heure.

Evan blanchit brusquement et acquiesça lentement. Le professeur de Potions s'assit et commença son cours, et tous les élèves sortirent de la torpeur créée par les questions-réponses ultra-rapides.

À la fin du cours, après que tous les élèves soient sorties, Evan s'approcha du bureau du professeur d'un pas hésitant.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris, Jorkins, lança Rogue. Vous avez vraisemblablement de grandes connaissances. Êtes-vous aussi doué dans la pratique ?

\- Oh, euh… disons que je me débrouille. Selon mon père, en tout cas.

\- Arkensyk Jorkins, je suppose ?

\- Lui-même. Vous le connaissez ? S'étonna Evan en haussant les sourcils.

\- En effet.

\- Ah, d'accord…

Après un petit silence, Rogue reprit la parole.

\- … Passez à la réserve de temps en temps si vous en avez envie, vous pourrez vous entrainer.

\- Vraiment ? S'enthousiasma Evan. Génial, merci beaucoup, professeur !

**oOo**

Deux semaine plus tard, Evan, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sortait une énième fois de la réserve de Rogue, les bras chargés de flacons en tous genres. Il passait toutes ses heures libres dans les laboratoires des cachots, penché sur son chaudron, et, souvent, Cameron et Luciana l'accompagnaient. C'est donc tout naturellement que les trois élèves, leur dernier cours achevé (passionnant, d'ailleurs, sur le sortilège de Lévitation), se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols, après qu'Evan ai fait ses « petites courses du jour », comme appelait Luciana les aller-venues incessants du rouquin.

\- Du coup, t'y arrive, à la faire ? Demanda Cameron en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Yep, c'est assez simple, répondit Evan en touillant le fluide vert pomme qui barbotait dans son chaudron. Presque fini !

\- Génial ! S'exclama Luciana.

Suite à une proposition stupide de Cameron et surtout grâce à la participation active de Bill Weasley et Alyssa Overstone (bonjour les modèles !), le potioniste du groupe s'était vu confier la tâche de concocter une teinture magique qui avait pour effet de colorer les cheveux des personnes la buvant de couleurs diverses et variées. Et comme Evan avait un niveau suffisamment élevé pour la fabriquer – « presque du niveau d'un septième année », avait avoué Rogue à contrecœur pendant un de ses entretiens avec le garçon –, et qu'Alyssa avait la flemme de la faire elle-même, il l'avait immédiatement débutée, et la préparation touchait à sa fin. Demain, les élèves de Poudlard auraient une sacrée surprise !

La potion achevée, les trois gamins sortirent des cachots avec des dizaines de fioles cachées dans leurs sacs, et disparurent dans leur salle commune.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, discrète comme un chat, Alyssa Overstone, préfète-en-chef de Serpentard et soi-disant exemple de sagesse, se glissa hors de son dortoir avec une grosse sacoche de cuir usé. Après avoir murmuré un _Silencio_ sur celle-ci pour étouffer le bruit de verre qui s'entrechoque, elle sortit de la salle commune des serpents et rejoint rapidement Bill Weasley au bout du couloir. Ensemble, souriant dans l'ombre, ils se dirigèrent vers un certain tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Alyssa chatouilla la poire et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans les cuisines de Poudlard, où les elfes de maison se précipitèrent pour les accueillir. Avec un sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire, la blonde sortit une à une les fioles contenues dans la sacoche et versa leur contenu, un liquide vert clair, dans les grands chaudrons de jus de citrouille destinés au petit-déjeuner. Étrangement, la couleur orange vif du jus ne changea pas.

_Indolore, incolore et parfaitement fluide_, songea Alyssa avec amusement._ Ces gamins ont du génie ! J'espère qu'ils n'iront pas répéter que la recette vient de moi, où je suis cuite._

\- Hé, Aly, j'ai sommeil, on peut retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs ? Grogna Bill en baillant, les yeux tirés.

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Ils sortirent des cuisines en silence, Alyssa déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son camarade, et les deux se séparèrent, leurs salles communes étant chacune à un bout du château.

**oOo**

En entrant dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, Luciana explosa de rire. Les élèves arboraient tous des couleurs loufoques, rose, bleu, jaune, rouge, vert… Hilarant. À la table des Gryffondors, Bill et Alyssa, l'un avec les cheveux vert olive et l'autre magenta, ricanaient bêtement face aux réactions des personnes présentes. Les professeurs n'avaient pas été épargnés par la potion, et à présent, Dumbledore avait viré au jaune canari, McGonagall au bleu océan parsemé de rouge, et Rogue lui-même à un joli rose pâle, qui semblait l'enrager.

Luciana, Cameron et Evan s'assirent à leur table et observèrent les personnes connues. Olivier Dubois était maintenant pourvu d'une crinière pivoine, les jumeaux Astolfo avaient tourné au violet foncé, la camarade de dortoir de Luciana, Anna Hopless, au bleu ciel... Un véritable tourbillon de couleurs.

\- Alors, quelle sera ma couleur du jour ? S'exclama Luciana en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Ses cheveux eurent un espèce de frisson bizarre et, en commençant par les racines comme si un pot de peinture s'était renversé, ils prirent une teinte bleu marin. Elle se tourna vers Cameron, qui la scrutait d'un œil critique.

\- Lucy, ma chère, cette couleur te va très mal, déclara-t-il, et Evan acquiesça énergiquement.

\- Tu peux parler ! Répliqua la gamine. Tes cheveux sont blancs !

\- Tu ressembles à un petit vieux, renchérit Evan avec un sourire.

\- Tu t'es vu, toi ? Rétorqua Cameron.

Evan loucha vers ses mèches vert jade et souffla dessus.

\- Je trouve que cette couleur me sied à ravir, déclara-t-il. Non ?

\- Si, probablement, ricana Luciana.

\- Pfuuu, jalouse, va !


	3. Malencontreuse rencontre

Deux mois s'était déjà écoulé et octobre touchait à sa fin. Halloween approchait, les vacances aussi, ainsi que la séparation pendant deux semaines de Luciana, Cameron et Evan.

Mais tout ça était encore dans une semaine, et en une semaine, il peut se passer beaucoup de truc ! La preuve : McGo les avait inondés de devoirs pour jeudi, ils avaient Astronomie ce soir et ça les faisait chier, et, dernière nouvelle qui faisait le tour de la Grande Salle…

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?! S'énerva Luciana à la table des Serpentards. Perdre un nounours, sa brosse à dents, son lapin à la rigueur, d'accord, mais son chien ?! Il est immense, son chien ! Comment a-t-il pu le perdre ?! Demi-géant, demi-cerveau, vraisemblablement ! Je suis sûre qu'il a monté tout un plan pour exterminer les élèves de l'école, tout ça parce qu'il nous aime pas. Ça doit être une histoire de taille… Oui, c'est ça ! Il est jaloux qu'on est une taille normale et que lui soit ni un géant entier, ni un humain, non, c'est un demi-géant ! Et il veut tous nous tuer !

\- Tu te rend compte que c'est raciste envers tous les gens qui sont croisés entre deux espèces, ce que tu dis ? Demanda calmement Cameron en tartinant son fromage.

\- … Quoi, t'es croisé avec une chèvre, toi ?

\- Euh, non. Mais c'est pas le sujet.

\- Oh que si ! Alors, dis-moi tout, c'est ta mère ou ton père ?

\- Mais personne, je te dis ! Tu me saoule !

\- Peut-être, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Pour information, Hagrid avait débarqué ce matin en plein milieu du petit déjeuner en pleurant, puis il avait annoncé que son chien s'était volatilisé.

\- Moi, reprit Luciana. Je dis que Crokmou en a eu marre de ce gros balourd, et il est partit.

\- Il s'appelle Crockdur, corrigea Evan. Et vous voulez pas parler d'autre chose ?

\- Non. C'est une honte ! Une honte, vous dis-je ! Laisser un demi-géant pas foutu de s'occuper de son chien en liberté dans l'école, je suis sûre que c'est un plan de Dudu ! Il veut tous nous tuer ! Nous trucider ! Nous éviscérer ! Nous arracher les orteils ! Nous balancer dans des chaudrons d'acide pour nous regarder nous décomposer en hurlant ! Brûler nos pères et nos mères et danser sur nos tombes !

\- C'est un peu extrême, là, non ?

\- Pas du tout ! Vous verrez, un jour ! Il va nous arriver malheur, et il ne sera plus temps de venir pleurer ! Je vous aurais prévenu !

Evan et Cameron échangèrent un regard blasé, et le rouquin changea de sujet.

\- Au fait, le premier match de Quidditch a lieu aujourd'hui. On va le voir ?

\- Carrément ! S'écria Luciana en tapant dans ses mains, oubliant le problème Croquemitaine. C'est qui contre qui ?

\- Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Déclara Alyssa Overstone en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Ça va être épique, vous allez voir !

\- Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la SAISOOOOON ! Beugla la voix d'Alyssa, résonnant dans tout le stade. Les joueurs rentrent… EH SERPENTARD ! ON EST LES MEILLEURS !

\- Miss Overstone ! La réprimanda McGonagall.

\- Oui, oui. Ils s'élèvent dans les airs, le Souaffle est lancé, et le match COMMENCE ! Yoenaï a le Souaffle, il fonce directement vers les buts de Gryffondor… Aller, Wil, mon vieux, tu peux le faire ! Non, Michel intercepte et récupère la balle, elle passe à Armstrong qui file à l'autre bout du terrain, et ELLE ÉVITE UN COGNARD D'ASTOLFO 1, elle fonce, elle fonce, elle va marquer et… HUGGINS BLOQUE ! Bravo, Jack, t'es le meilleur !

Du haut de son balais, Jack Huggins salua la foule avec un grand sourire.

\- Et on reprend ! Continua Alyssa avec enthousiasme. Le Souaffle est aux Serpentards, Flint vas-y ! Et non ! Il se prend un Cognard de Lays et manque de tomber de son balais ! D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que Lays était une marque de chips moldue ?

\- Miss Overstone, le match !

\- Oh, voyons, Minerva, laissez-moi cultiver ces pauvres élèves !

\- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom. Le match !

\- Mais quelle rabat-joie ! Pardon, Minerva, pardon ! Donc oui, le match. Flint est toujours sur son balais, rassurez-vous, mais le Souaffle est passé à Armstrong et OH MERDE OLIVIA DERRIÈRE TOI !

La poursuiveuse se retourna juste à temps pour voir le Cognard arriver et se le prit en plein dans l'estomac.

\- Outch, ça doit faire mal. Ça va, Olivia ? Olivia ? Ah, Astolfo 2 – Lisander – qui a balancé le Cognard s'approche de la poursuiveuse et lui tend la main. Quel homme, mes amis, il va l'aider à se redresser ! Ou pas. Astolfo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ! On pousse pas les joueurs de leur balais !

En effet, Lisander venait de pousser Olivia, qui tombait dans le vide en hurlant. Le jeune homme la rattrapa in extremis et la posa sur le sol sans aucune délicatesse, et Olivia lui jeta un regard haineux.

\- Ah, les Serpentards, toujours aussi galants ! Je suis fière de toi, Lisander, t'auras du chocolat !

\- Miss Overstone !

\- Oh, mais Miss Overstone vous-même ! Foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi commenter !

L'intégralité des élèves éclata de rire et Alyssa reprit dignement là où elle avait laissé le match.

\- Donc, Owl a le Souaffle, il passe à Flint, qui passe à Yoenaï, qui tire et il MARQUE ! 10 POINTS POUR SERPENTARD ! BRAVO WIL !

Les verts et argents explosèrent en acclamation pendant que le jeu reprenait.

\- Miyano fonce vers Serpentard comme une flèche, Souaffle en main, elle s'apprête à tirer… Elle tire et elle MARQUE ! 10 POINTS PARTOUT ! Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle un but ! Mais bordel, les Astolfo, on se réveille ! Aller ! Bon, le Souaffle est repartit avec Miyano, encore, mais Flint lui fonce dessus et lui arrache des mains, il fonce vers les buts adverses et OH MON DIEU UNGERBOLD LUI BALANCE SA BATTE DANS LE VISAGE ! FAUTE ! FAUTE !

Flint, le nez en sang, s'écrasa par terre, tandis que sur son balais, Mathieu Ungerbold adresse un bras d'honneur à Alyssa, qui s'empresse de commenter :

\- Il m'a fait un bras d'honneur ! C'est inacceptable ! Vengeance ! Eh, les gens ! Vous saviez qu'Ungerbold se tapait Michel dans la Salle sur Demande ?!

\- PÉTASSE ! Hurlent Michel et Ungerbold d'une même voix.

Ungerbold frappa avec rage dans un Cognard et l'envoya sur la tribune. Alyssa se baissa vivement et la balle s'écrasa contre les gradins, en explosant au passage les poutres retenant la tribune, et celle-ci pencha dangereusement.

Heureusement que les professeurs étaient un minimum compétents, parce que sinon, elle se serait effondrée sur le sol.

\- MONSIEUR UNGERBOLD ! Rugit McGonagall en se redressant, complètement échevelée, tandis qu'Alyssa rigolait comme une folle en se tenant les côtes.

**oOo**

Finalement, Gryffondor l'emporta, parce que Charlie Weasley était incontestablement le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard et qu'il est tout bonnement invincible.

Du coup, le repas avait été très animé chez les lions, alors que les serpents tiraient une gueule de trois kilomètres de long. Bonjour l'ambiance. À côté, on avait les Serdaigles qui étaient avec les vainqueurs, et les Poufsouffles qui s'en foutaient un peu, à vrai dire. Sauf Leigh Huggins, qui s'était encore incrusté avec Wilhem Yoenaï, et qui félicitait son petit frère, le capitaine de Serpentard.

Enfin bref. On était lundi, et les cours de l'après-midi étaient terminés, mais il était encore tôt (probablement aux alentours de 16h). Luciana, avachie dans un des canapé de sa salle commune comme une baleine échouée sur une plage, était plongée dans un bouquin sur les Créatures Fantastiques, et prenait régulièrement des notes (Brûlopot leur avait donné trente lignes à faire sur le mode de vie des hippogriffes). Cameron et Evan, eux, discutaient tranquillement du sujet de dissertation que leur avait filé McGo, à savoir une analyse détaillée du sortilège permettant de métamorphoser une plume en cristal. La plupart élèves des années supérieures étaient encore en cours, aussi la salle commune ne comptait que les premières années de Serpentard, à savoir nos trois compères, Anna Hopless, la compagne de dortoir de Luciana, Victor Allen et Cassius Warrington, tous deux dans la même chambre que Cameron et Evan.

\- Hey les gens, lança Cassius en levant le nez de son parchemin. Vous voulez pas qu'on fasse un jeu ?

Luciana releva la tête, intriguée.

\- Ça dépend, quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben je sais pas, on peut aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il fait beau en plus.

\- Moi, ça me va, lâcha Victor Allen.

\- Pareil, renchérit Cameron.

Au final, tout le monde adhéra à la ballade dans le parc, et les six enfants se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château. En chemin, il croisèrent Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle, Olivier Dubois, de Gryffondor, et Léo McGregor et Elliot Hafez, des Serdaigles, qui se joignirent au petit groupe. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à dix sous l'un des arbres du parc, et, même si Olivier, Victor et Anna se jetaient des regards noirs de temps à autre – déjà contaminés par la légendaire haine entre serpents et lions – les conversations allaient bon train.

\- Comment appelle-t-on un chien qui n'a pas de pattes ?

\- Je sais, je sais ! On l'appelle pas, on va le chercher !

\- Ouais !

Et les deux échangèrent un high-five. Evan se prit la tête entre ses mains avec un air désespéré. Depuis dix minutes, Luciana leur sortait blagues de merde sur blagues de merde, c'était épuisant. Au début, ils essayaient de répondre, mais maintenant, elle jouait toute seule avec Cameron, et ils balançaient tous les trucs qui leur passaient par la tête.

\- Dîtes, vous pourriez essayer d'avoir de l'humour ? Demanda Victor Allen, totalement blasé.

\- Jamais ! Répliqua Cameron. Nous sommes les envoyés des blagues pourrîtes, nous ne les abandonnerons pas ! Pas vrai, Lucy ?

\- …

\- Lucy ? Ça va ?

La gamine avait viré brusquement au blanc craie et fixait quelque chose derrière le groupe. D'un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent.

\- Ben… commença Cassius Warrington en haussant un sourcil intrigué. C'est Crockdur. Le chien d'Hagrid.

\- T'as peur des chiens ? Questionna Evan.

Luciana hocha lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'animal – énorme, au passage – qui se tenait à côté d'eux. Elliot Hafez et Léo McGregor éclatèrent de rire.

\- Vous moquez pas, lâcha Luciana d'une petite voix sans quitter le chien des yeux.

\- Ah, elle est belle, la fière Serpentarde sans peur ! Railla Cameron.

\- Je. T'emmerde. Connard.

Elle glapit quand le molosse fit un pas en avant, et finit par partir en courant. Et qui dit « partir en courant devant un animal qui te regarde », dit « l'animal te suivra ».

\- AU SECOUUUUURS ! Hurla Luciana en se précipitant vers le château.

\- …, fit Evan.

\- …, fit Anna Hopless.

\- …, fit Cassius Warrington.

\- …, fit Victor Allen.

\- …, fit Cédric Diggory.

\- …, firent Elliot Hafez et Léo McGregor.

\- …, fit Olivier Dubois.

\- LUCIANA, TIENT BON, J'ARRIVE ! Beugla Cameron en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il se mit à courser le chien, qui accéléra, et Luciana aussi, et c'est à fond la caisse qu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la Grande Salle. La fillette passa en trombe devant McGonagall, suivit par Crockdur qui lui aboyait dessus, et Cameron qui criait comme un dingue. La professeur en resta comme deux ronds de flan pendant quelques secondes, avant de leur hurler de revenir.

\- VOUS SEREZ COLLÉS ! TOUS LES SOIRS PENDANT UN MOIS ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !

\- JAMAIS ! CE CHIEN VA ME BOUFFER !

\- LUCIANA, ATTENTION AU VIRAGE ! Prévint Cameron.

Luciana fit un dérapage en tournant, manqua de se casser la gueule, et reprit sa course, le chien sur les talons. Cameron eu moins de chance, il se prit le mur et se fit chopper par McGo.

\- COURS, LUCY, COURS ! Beugla-t-il tandis que la prof le trainait vers son bureau.

\- VOUS NE PERDEZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE, MISS HARTWOOD !

Et quelque part dans le château, on entendit quelqu'un vociférer : « VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS ! », suivit presque immédiatement par un hurlement de terreur et une série d'aboiements.


	4. Luciana contre-attaque

**OOOOOOYA ! **

**Zoag**** : merci merci ! Je dois t'avouer que rien qu'en l'écrivant, je me tape des barres. Bref, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

-Mais c'est pas ma faute!

-Vous allez me dire que c'est celle d'Hagrid, peut-être? Ironisa McGonagall.

-Parfaitement! Répliqua Luciana avec un air de défi. C'est son chien et c'est sa faute! C'est logique pourtant! Et vous m'accusez sans raison, alors que le responsable fait partie du corps enseignant! Bonjour l'éducation! Bravo! Je sais que l'enseignement de nos jours laisse à désirer, et il n'y a qu'à voir les lacunes dans le programme scolaire. Et l'éducation des enfants! Regardez les nés-moldus, ce sont de vrais dangers publics! Tenez, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, y en a un qui a fait exploser l'armoire de la classe avec un Wingardium Leviosa! Un sort de lévitation! C'est impensable! Un jour, va y en avoir un qui va faire péter le château et on va rien comprendre! Et vous, vous allez dire quoi? « Non mais c'est pas de sa faute vous comprenez il y est pour rien! » Sauf que NON! C'est de sa faute! Et du coup, pour revenir à nos moutons, parce que c'est pas tout ça mais on a dérivé, je n'y suis pour rien si ce foutu chien m'a poursuivie! C'est de la faute du chien! Et de son maître qui est pas capable de maîtriser son animal! Je veux dire, vous embauchez un type pour être garde-chasse, supposé s'occuper d'enfants, de créatures magiques et de sécurité avec la Forêt Interdite, et il est pas capable de gérer son chien! Et c'est moi qui suis irresponsable? Mais enfin, professeur! Sans vouloir vous vexer, soyez logique!

**oOo**

Finalement, Luciana se retrouva collée une semaine pour avoir commencé à insulter McGonagall. Autant dire qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante quand elle retourna dans sa salle commune. Elle se laissa tomber en grommelant sur le canapé, face Cameron et Victor Allen qui se faisaient tranquillement une partie de bataille explosive.

-Ça aurait pu être pire, remarqua Cameron en levant le nez de son jeu.

Luciana répondit par un grognement.

-Non mais c'est vrai ! Deux heures de colle, alors qu'elle nous avait menacés d'un mois, c'est bien ! On s'en est bien sorti !

-Et j'imagine que c'est pas grâce au discours de Luciana, ricana Victor. On espionnait derrière la porte du bureau avec Cassius, et je peux te dire qu'on a bien rigolé. J'ai jamais vu un discours aussi pourri et insensé !

-Ça, pour être insensé, ça l'était, renchérit Cassius Warrington. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne t'ai pas collée davantage.

-D'autant plus que tu le méritais, souligna Evan d'un ton docte.

-Sûr, lâcha Cameron en souriant largement.

-On aurait eu des vacances.

-Ça aurait été si calme…

-Si paisible…

-Aaaah, ç'aurait été le paradis !

La fillette leur décocha un regard noir collectif, qui ne fit qu'agrandir les sourires benêts des quatre Serpentards. Elle grommela dans sa barbe, se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille, et le but d'une traite avant de le reposer violement sur la petite table. Elle parcourut du regard le petit groupe de premières années avec une tête de déterrée, puis un sourire de psychopathe remplaça son air abattu, pour le plus grand effroi de ses camarades.

-Quoi que tu penses, Luciana, la prévint Anna Hopless, un peu apeurée. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Au contraire, répliqua la fillette d'une voix enthousiaste qui fit pâlir les Serpentards. C'est une excellente idée. Et vous allez m'aider !

-Certainement pas, rétorquèrent Cassius et Victor d'une même voix, l'un totalement blasé et l'autre moqueur.

-J'ai aqua-poney ce soir, laissa échapper Anna en s'éloignant un peu.

-Danse classique pour moi, déclara Evan en finissant son bol de chocolat chaud.

Luciana se tourna alors vers Cameron avec un sourire immense, digne du Chat du Cheshire.

-Euuuuh… j'ai un poulet sur le feu ?

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Ok, je marche. Evaaaaan ?

-Non.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Non, répondirent tous en chœur les premières années vert et argent.

-Me laissez pas seul avec cette folle !

-Je t'entend, Cameron.

-Pas du tout.

-Je t'assure que si.

-Mais non, tout est dans ta tête.

-Cam…

-Dans ta tête, te dis-je !

Finalement, Cassius se dévoua pour accompagner – surveiller – le duo. Evan lui adressa un regard compatissant, Victor le bénit d'un signe de croix rapide, et Anna fit une petite prière pour le salut de son âme. Cassius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, c'est quoi, ton idée ? demanda le garçon en s'accoudant sur Cameron.

-Eh ! Protesta celui-ci. C'est pas parce que t'es grand que tu peux en profiter comme ça !

-Chhhhh, Cameron, soupira le garçon avec un air fatigué. Écoute plutôt ce que la folle a à nous dire.

-La folle t'entend, petit fruit rouge.

Cassius claqua sa main sur son front face au jeu de mot de Luciana. On lui avait déjà fait mille fois, ce truc… Ben oui, Cassius, cassis… fruit rouge, tout a du sens. Enfin bref, ça le désespérait un peu. Mais passons.

-Donc ! Déclara Luciana d'un ton conspirateur. Nous allons nous venger de ce satané chien de Crokmou.

-Crockdur, corrigèrent Cameron et Cassius machinalement.

-Oui, oui, pareil. Nous allons donc nous venger !

-Et donc ?

-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda Cameron avec intérêt.

Luciana eu un moment d'arrêt. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ça. C'est vrai, c'est bien beau de vouloir se venger, mais si on ne sait pas comment faire… Ça ne mène à rien. Soudain, le visage de la fillette s'éclaira, et ses camarades échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Eh bien, nous allons…

Elle fit une pause dramatique.

-Luciana, évite-nous ton suspense à la con, râla Cameron.

-Roh, c'est bon ! Donc, je disais…

-Pour la cinquième fois…

-Mais arrête de m'interrompre, aussi !

-Alors dépêche-toi !

-J'aurai déjà fini si tu fermais ta gueule !

-Oh, vos gueules, vous deux, soupira Cassius.

Luciana, très mature, tira la langue à Cameron, qui fit la même chose.

-Donc ! Reprit la fillette. Nous allons l'enfermer dans la Forêt Interdite !

-Luciana, la Forêt Interdite est une forêt. Un espace non-clos. Ça revient à l'enfermer dans le parc.

-Sauf qu'il aura du mal à en sortir, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Euh…

-Donc c'est décidé, on fait ça !

Cameron secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est nul, comme idée !

-T'as mieux ?

-On peut l'enfermer dans un placard. Avec Miss Teigne.

-…

-…

-Mais c'est brillant ! S'écria Luciana avec enthousiasme. Je t'aime, Cam !

-Je sais, je sais.

Luciana leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parfait ! Clama Cassius en agrippant les deux amis par le bras. On y va !

Les trois Serpentards quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle. Les trois autres restants (soit Victor, Anna et Evan) se regardèrent un instant.

-On n'est pas au courant et on est pas dans le coup ? Proposa Victor.

-On est pas au courant, affirma Anna.

-Et on est pas dans le coup, conclu Evan. Une partie d'échec ?

**oOo**

Le plan – foireux – de Cameron fut aussitôt mis à exécution. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient s'ils n'ont pas cours, la réponse est non. Il est 15h. Et à 15h, le mardi, les cours sont finis. Voilà. Donc.

Comme Luciana avait peur et que Cameron était pas doué avec les animaux, ce fut Cassius qui se chargea d'appâter Crockdur jusqu'au piège – débile – mis au point. Avec la profonde sensation de s'être fait avoir, le garçon siffla le molosse en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de lui sauter dessus et de le bouffer. Le chien se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers lui et lui emboita le pas alors que Cassius marchait avec sa nonchalance habituelle vers Cameron. Celui-ci, armé d'une longue perche où pendait un énorme steak – racketté aux elfes de maison des cuisines par Alyssa qui n'avait pas voulu dévoiler leur entrée, « secret professionnel » qu'elle disait –, balança la viande sous le nez du chien, l'entrainant dans les couloirs de l'école. Heureusement que les autres années avaient cours…

Cameron glapit quand Crockdur claqua des mâchoires à deux centimètres de sa jambes, et accéléra, tenant sa perche bien haut. Cassius lui avait faussé compagnie, le traître, sous prétexte qu'il avait un devoir à faire. Du coup, le blondinet se retrouvait tout seul comme un con à se promener dans les couloirs avec un steak et le chien du garde-chasse.

Voyant Luciana qui l'attendait devant un placard à balais, il se mit à marcher plus rapidement, jeta le steak (et la perche) dedans, et Luciana claqua la porte au nez de Crockdur, qui se retrouva enfermé. Le chien se mit à aboyer et grogner, faisant frémir de trouille la fillette et ricaner Cameron, et entreprit de se libérer en donnant d'énormes coups de tête et de pattes sur la porte.

-Euh… Cam ? On devrait peut-être y aller ? Gémit la fillette, blanche comme un linge. Je suis pas sûre que la porte tienne encore longtemps…

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Cameron, qui faisait moins le fier.

Et la porte sortit brusquement de ses gongs pour s'écraser par terre. Les deux amis crièrent d'une même voix, et se mirent à courir, un Crockdur enragé sur les talons.

-Je veux pas mourriiiiiir, geignit Luciana, à moitié en larmes.

-Tais-toi et cours ! La tança Cameron. Je tiens à-

Cameron rentra violement dans quelqu'un au détour d'un virage, et manqua de tomber. Heureusement que le quelqu'un en question lui avait agrippé le bras. Le blond redressa la tête pour observer son sauveur, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus puisque Luciana débarqua en courant derrière lui. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le sauveur inopiné de son ami, fronça les sourcils, et se planqua dans le dos de l'homme.

-Y a un chien ! Baragouina-t-elle. Sauve-moi !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, sa baguette, et balança un _stupéfix_ à Crockdur quand il fut à portée de tir. Luciana soupira de soulagement.

-Comment t'as fait pour avoir ce clébard à tes trousses ? Demanda le jeune homme avec familiarité.

-Euh…

-Laisse tomber, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir…

-Sinon, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda Luciana pour changer de sujet.

-Dîtes… interrompit Cameron. Vous vous connaissez ?

Luciana claqua dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

-C'est vrai ! Cam', je te présente mon frère, Balthus. Bal, voici Cameron !

Le dénommé Balthus fit un sourire au garçon qui le salua d'un geste de la main.

-Enchanté, mais, euh… Vous pourriez me lâcher ? Quémanda le blondinet.

Balthus baissa les yeux sur le bras du garçon, qu'il tenait toujours.

-Ah oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-il en le lâchant. Oh, et pour répondre à ta question, Lucy, je fais les livraisons.

-C'est pas Ava qui s'en charge d'habitude ?

-Ava ? Releva Cameron.

-Avalon.

-Ah, ça explique tout, ironisa le Serpentard.

-Si, mais là il était occupé, répondit Balthus, ignorant Cameron. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, j'ai des trucs à faire. Dragomir va faire exploser le labo si je me dépêche pas.

-Dragomir ?

-J't'expliquerai, Cam, lança Luciana.

Balthus salua sa sœur et son ami et les abandonna dans le couloir, suivit par un Crockdur volant sur qui il avait lancé un _Mobilicorpus_. Cameron se dit que finalement, il avait pas l'air si con tout à l'heure avec son steak, à côté du sorcier qui sifflotait tranquillement, avec ses longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval désordonnée au possible. Parce que c'est vrai qu'au final, Balthus donnait sérieusement l'impression d'être passé à travers une tornade.

-Bon ! Déclara Luciana en le sortant de ses pensées. On rentre ?

-Okay, accepta Cameron. Faut qu'on trouve Alyssa au passage, je meurs de faim !

-Ah merde, j'aurai dû demander à Bal s'il savait pas où elles étaient, ces foutues cuisines.


	5. A feu et à sang

31 octobre 1988. Halloween.

Alyssa marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école, saluant joyeusement toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, et qui lui lançaient des regards bizarres. Soudain, un livre s'écrasa sur le sommet de son crâne. Surprise, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Bill Weasley.

-Billy ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans cette tenue ? Demanda le rouquin au lieu de répondre.

Alyssa baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements.

-Ben quoi ? C'est très beau ! Tu ne me trouves pas belle ?

Bill rougit et secoua la main devant son visage.

-Ce… C'est pas le sujet… Je suis pas sûr que ce soit permis de se balader comme ça dans l'école.

-Mais c'est Halloween !

-Alyssa, c'est une robe de mariée !

-De mariée d'Halloween !

Désespéré, Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

-Biiiill ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux être mon marié d'Halloween ?

Bill rougit encore une fois (décidemment, ça devient une habitude). Alyssa lui adressa un immense sourire et tourna sur elle-même.

-Tu peux le dire que je suis superbe !

-Ça va, la modestie ? Ironisa Bill en reprenant contenance.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Sinon, t'es pas censée avoir cours ? Se souvint le roux.

\- …

\- Sérieusement ?

Alyssa pesta un bon coup contre McGonagall et ses « foutus cours à la con qui de toute façon ne servent à rien, bordel de - » avant de piquer un sprint vers sa salle de classe. Elle manqua de s'étaler par terre en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe, sur laquelle elle lança un sortilège rageur, et le tissu blanc se raccourcit de vingt bons centimètres pour lui arriver aux genoux. Puis elle repartie sous le regard désabusé de Bill, qui finit par tourner les talons, puisque lui, il n'avait pas cours.

**oOo**

Une certaine gamine aux cheveux rose vif laissa retomber violemment sa tête sur sa table dans un soupir d'agonie.

\- Aaaaaïeuuuuh, geignit-elle.

\- Ça va, Lucy ? Demanda Cameron d'une voix endormie, avachi sur sa chaise tel une larve bien grasse et bien dodue.

Luciana lui répondit par un grognement totalement dénué de volonté. Devant les premières années de Serpentard et Poufsouffle somnolents, Binns continuait inlassablement son cours plombant sur la troisième révolte des Gobelins de 1600 quelque chose.

\- J'aime pas l'Histoire, grogna Luciana en tournant sa tête vers son ami. Ça sert à rien.

\- Bien sûr que si, ironisa le blondinet. Ça sert tous les jours de savoir que Gérard III le Grand Roi Gobelin a mangé un jambon au petit-déjeuner.

-T'exagère, souffla Evan en roulant des yeux.

-À peine, répliqua Cameron.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le dos et se retourna.

-Ça vous dit de faire un Petit BUSE ? Proposa Cassius Warrington de sa voix blasée habituelle.

-Ya qui qui joue ? Se renseigna le garçon.

-Anna, Vic', et vous trois se vous voulez.

-Je vote pour, accepta Luciana. Tout plutôt qu'écouter Binns.

-Pareil, renchérit Evan.

-Ok alors, conclut Cameron. T'as fait la feuille ?

Cassius attrapa le papier posé sur sa table et le tendit à Cameron, qui s'empressa de recopier les différentes colonnes du tableau avant de le laisser à ses deux voisins.

-Qui récite l'alphabet ? Demanda Victor.

**oOo**

-Alors en sortilège, j'ai mis _petrificus totalus_, déclara Anna. Et vous ?

-_Protego_, lança Evan en regardant sa feuille.

-Ah merde, j'ai mis pareil ! Ragea Luciana. Tu me saoule, Evy !

-Moi, j'ai mis _portus_, le sort pour les Portoloins, là, annonça Cameron.

-J'ai aussi mis _protego_, lâcha Cassius. Et toi, Vic' ?

-Pareil qu'Anna.

-Bon, bah Cameron est le seul à avoir deux points.

-Yes !

Cameron se reçut un regard noir collectif et fit un énorme sourire à ses camarades.

**oOo**

Luciana, Cameron et Evan marchaient tranquillement vers leur salle commune après leur dernier cours de la journée, soit Métamorphose. Plus tôt, Dumbledore avait annoncé que le repas d'Halloween se tiendrait à 20h dans la Grande Salle, et Alyssa avait fait circuler une pétition pour avoir le droit de se déguiser – et que la quasi-totalité de l'école avait signée, les nés-moldus en premier et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, car selon eux « un Halloween sans costume n'est pas un vrai Halloween ». Mais la pétition avait été rejetée par McGonagall et Rogue, qui pour une fois étaient tombés d'accord. Comme tous les ans, à ce qu'il paraît.

**oOo**

S'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever à Poudlard, c'est que là-bas, on ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Soit on ne les faisait pas (plus radical comme solution), soit on les faisait en grand.

En plus des habituelles bougies éclairant la Grande Salle, d'énormes citrouilles grimaçantes illuminaient le plafond, qui représentait un ciel orageux. D'immenses toiles d'araignées pendaient d'un peu partout et donnaient à la pièce un aspect vaguement lugubre. Vaguement, parce qu'avec toutes les lumières partout, ça cassait un peu l'effet flippant du truc. Mais bon, les sorciers et les Moldus avaient vraisemblablement deux façons bien différentes de fêter Halloween.

-Lucy ? Demanda Cameron, assis à la table des Serpentards en compagnie du petit groupe de premières années.

-Ouais ?

-Elle me fait peur, Alyssa. Elle a un regard chelou…

Luciana jeta un œil à sa cousine qui ricanait dans son coin, avec Bill Weasley pour seule et unique compagnie.

-Bah, cherche pas, ça lui arrive des fois, quand elle a des idées à la con.

-Quels genres d'idées à la con ?

-Du genre à faire exploser des trucs. À Noël dernier, elle a foutu le feu au sapin en disant que c'était une tradition celte, ou un truc du genre. Le problème, c'est que nos boules de Noël étaient en verre, et du coup… ben ça a pété.

-Vous faîtes le sapin dehors, vous ? S'étonna Evan.

-Non, à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ?

Les deux garçons blanchirent mutuellement. Luciana allait se lancer dans une description abondante des débilités de sa cousine (qui selon elle, n'avait aucune limite, aucun filtre, rien) quand le repas apparu sur la table, la coupant net. Elle se jeta avec appétit sur la tarte à la citrouille.

**oOo**

Le festin d'Halloween était fini, et les élèves regagnaient les dortoirs dans un joyeux brouhaha. Luciana, Cameron et Evan sortirent tous les trois de la Grande Salle, en retard par rapport aux autres parce que Cameron avait insisté pour finir son gâteau. Et après il avait pris du crumble. Puis une part de tarte aux myrtilles. Et finalement il avait été forcé d'arrêter quand les plats avaient disparus.

Du coup, ils se dépêchaient de retourner dans la salle commune des verts et argents pour éviter de se faire incendier par Alyssa, trainant avec eux un sac de guimauves. Guimauves qu'ils avaient volées avant qu'elles ne se volatilisent. Et pour une fois, c'était une idée d'Evan !

-Bou !

Cameron poussa un cri de vierge effarouchée et se précipita dans les bras de Luciana, qui le refila à Evan. Devant eux se tenait Matéo Gray, un Gryffondor de première année, qui les dévisageait avec un rictus moqueur.

-Eh bien, il a peur, le petit Serpent ? Se moqua Matéo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Grogna Luciana en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

-Je t'ai pas parlé, toi !

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Soupira la fillette, roulant des yeux. T'as pas meilleur comme répartie cinglante ? J'ai rien contre les Gryffondors, mais là, ça laisse sérieusement à désirer.

-T'as rien contre les Gryffondors, hein, répéta Matéo.

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

-Tu me prends pour un con, là ?

-Un peu, oui. Bon, maintenant, continua Luciana en croisant les bras, soutenant le regard noir de Matéo. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le Gryffondor la regarda avec un air supérieur.

-Je voulais juste voir si les Serpentards étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation. Et il semblerait que oui.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Luciana, sur la défensive.

Matéo Gray faisait partie de ces gens qui étaient à Gryffondor depuis des générations et des générations, qui avaient été élevés dans la haine de la Maison adverse, et qui se croyaient en droit de rabaisser tout le monde. Serpentard en priorité, mais les autres Maisons n'y échappait pas, sauf la sienne.

-Peureux et lâches, déclara le garçon. Vous êtes ridicules.

-Répète un peu, pour voir ?! S'énerva Luciana.

-Quoi, tu es sourde, en plus ?

-Espèce de…

-Luciana, calme-toi, ça sert à rien, tempéra Evan en posant la main sur son épaule.

Matéo ricana.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Vous êtes vraiment une bande de connards prétentieux qui se croient meilleurs que les autres !

Luciana réagit au quart de tour : elle se jeta sur le Gryffondor, le fit tomber à terre, et envoya son poing dire bonjour à son visage. Matéo riposta, et ils se mirent à se battre comme des chiens enragés. Cameron et Evan se précipitèrent pour essayer de séparer les combattants.

-Lucy ! Lâche-le, bordel !

-Jamais ! Hurla la fillette, hors d'elle. Il m'a insulté, il nous a insulté, alors il va payer !

-T'es complètement folle ! Cria Matéo en la frappant au visage.

Luciana échappa de l'emprise de Cameron qui avait tenté de la retenir et se rua de nouveau sur le Gryffondor, quand les deux se retrouvèrent soudain expulser chacun contre un mur. Cameron regarda le nouvel arrivant ranger sa baguette et arriver presque en courant vers eux.

-Non mais vous êtes dingues ? Beugla Leigh Huggins, lepréfet de Poufsouffle, avec colère. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

-Cet enfoiré a insulté les Serpentards ! Se défendit Luciana.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes battus ?!

-Cette fille est malade ! S'écria Matéo en pointant Luciana du doigt. Elle m'a sauté dessus comme une furie !

-C'est de ta faute ! S'insurgea la fillette.

Alors qu'ils recommençaient à se hurler des insultes, Leigh se pinça l'arête du nez, l'air de vouloir les écraser tous les deux sur le sol.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter les trois Serpentards et le Gryffondor. Vous, reprit Leigh d'une voixtendue en désignant Cameron et Evan. Retournez dans votre dortoir, et allez me chercher Alyssa. Ou Bill. De toute façon, ils sont toujours collés ensemble, ces deux-là ! Aller, bougez-vous !

Les deux premières années obéirent au préfet et filèrent dans le couloir. Leigh se retourna vers Luciana et Matéo.

-Et vous, vous allez m'expliquer bien sagement ce qui s'est passé, sinon je me débrouille pour multiplier vos heures de colle par dix.

-Et moi qui croyait que les Poufsouffles étaient gentils, marmonna Luciana dans sa barbe.

-Et bah tu te trompais ! Répliqua Leigh.

**oOo**

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-…

Leigh faisait face à la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard, qui était écroulée de rire depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Bon, tu pourrais essayer de prendre ton boulot à cœur ? Demanda-t-il, l'impatience perçant dans sa voix.

-Non mais – pfffff… - c'est -pffff – beaucoup trop drôhôhôôôôle hihihipfuahAHAHAHAHAH !

Le Poufsouffle se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Sérieusement, comment cette fille avait réussie à devenir préfète-en-chef ? Elle passait plus de temps à faire des conneries qu'à arrêter celles des élèves ! Pire, elle les aidait à les faire ! Comment Wilhem faisait-il pour la supporter ?

La colère de Leigh contre les deux premières années de Serpentard finit par retomber. Ben oui, le pauvre, il avait pas l'habitude de crier contre des élèves. Lui, son truc, c'est d'être complètement passif et de tout prendre à la légère. Mais bon, cette fois-ci, il était un peu énervé (parce qu'il avait déjà arrêter cinq tentatives débiles d'Alyssa). Et Alyssa était morte de rire à cause ça. Il avait bien le droit de péter les plombs une fois de temps en temps, que diable !

-Hey, tu devrais arrêter de rire, tu vas finir par en crever. Pas que tu me manquerais, mais Bill va me tuer sinon.

-Mon cher Leigh, ricana Alyssa. Laisse Billy en dehors de cette histoire.

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire.

-Cela dit, reprit Leigh calmement. Je suis sûr que tout Poudlard célébrerait ça.

-Ça quoi ?

-Ta mort. Les professeurs en danseraient sur les tables, et les élèves sur ta tombe !

-Je me sens aimée, d'un coup.

-N'est-ce-pas. Bon, maintenant, tu peux faire ton boulot et conduire les deux gamins chez Rogue ?

-Jamais ! Protesta Alyssa. Je tiens à ma vie ! Toi, tu n'as qu'à les amener chez McGo !

-Tu veux ma mort ? S'insurgea le Poufsouffle. McGo est complètement givrée à partir de 21h. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le Lac Noir.

-Bah, je t'en sortirais.

-Là n'est pas le sujet. C'est ta cousine qui s'est battue, donc responsabilité familiale. Et démerde-toi avec ça.

Sur ces mots, Leigh tourna les talons, laissant Alyssa seule avec Luciana et Matéo.

-Bon, les gamins ! C'est pas tout ça, mais moi, j'ai sommeil. Donc on traine pas et on va rendre une petite visite à l'autre graisseux ! Oh, et, Luciana ?

-Ouais ?

-Je suis sûre que Balthus sera ravi d'apprendre ça !

Luciana blanchit brusquement.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Oh que si !

**oOo**

Finalement, Luciana et Matéo furent collés tous les soirs avec Rusard pendant un mois, et durent nettoyer de fond en comble la Salle des Trophées. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on peut dire, c'est que ça brillait !

-Eh ben, mon cher Gryffondor, t'es une vraie petite ménagère !

-Deux choses. Déjà, je t'emmerde. Et appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'enfonce la tête dans une coupe jusqu'à ce que tu crève.


	6. Attention, dangers publics

**Ahem... **

**Bonswar ?**

**Non mais oui, je sais, ça fait 6000 ans que j'ai pas mis à jour ce truc. Shame on me. Mais j'avais oublié (non, sérieusement, j'avais _vraiment _oublié, c'est lamentable, je sais). Et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais aussi zappé mon autre fic. Et que j'étais débile, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. **

**Je sais pas si je serais régulière dans la suite, parce que je suis presque au bout de tous les chapitres prévus d'avance (oui je n'ai pas du tout continué l'écriture de cette fic), donc bah... we'll see. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Ah, le Quidditch! Les balais, les beaux joueurs, l'euphorie de la victoire, les Cognards qui t'explosent les rotules! Vraiment, quel sport magnifique! Quel mot fantastique!

Et que serait le Quidditch à Poudlard, mes amis, s'il n'y avait pas… Les commentateurs!

\- SALUT LA POPULACE! Beugla Alyssa dans le haut-parleur de la tribune professorale.

Dans la tribune de Gryffondor, Bill Weasley secoua la tête avec consternation. On se demandait bien comment Alyssa ne s'était pas encore fait virer du poste de commentateur, avec toutes les conneries qu'elle débitait à la seconde.

\- Donc, reproche Alyssa. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le match opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor! Eh oui, encore les Gryffondors, ils sont saoulantS, ceux-là, à toujours être partout, MAIS ce n'est pas le sujet, je sais, professeur, c'est bon!

McGonagall referma la bouche, ravalant ses paroles.

\- Alors! L'équipe des Aigles rentre sur le terrain! Avec un surnom pareil, ils vont forcément gagner, désolée les Gryffondors! Leur capitaine et gardien Elias Ainsworth s'avance, suivit de ses poursuiveurs, Amélia Horn, Lesath Morfangr et Éric Andersen, de ses batteurs Gemma Farley et Arcadia Vincent, et de son poursuiveur, Oswald Harford! Puis c'est au tour du capitaine des Gryffy de faire son entrée! Le brillantissime Charlie Weasley est parmi nous, chers spectateurs! Salut, Cha, tu vas bien?

Sur le terrain, Charlie roula des yeux et l'ignora.

\- Bon, du coup, on a aussi ce cher Havoc qui arrive derrière son capitaine, puis les poursuiveurs Lys Michel, Olivia Armstrong - t'en fais pas, ma vieille, y aura personne pour te faire tomber de ton balais cette fois-ci ! - et Yuki Miyano, les batteurs Louisa Chips et Mathieu Ungerbold! Bref, tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais nous, on veut le match! Aller, les capitaines, sur se sert la main… voilà, super! Et Bibine…

\- Le professeur Bibine, corrigea Dumbledore.

\- Oui, je sais qui est le professeur Bibine, merci. Bibine lance le Souaffle, et les joueurs s'élèvent! En avant! Ne craignez aucune obscurité! Debout! Debout, cavaliers de Theoden! Les lances seront sécouées, les boucliers voleront en éclat! Une journée de l'épée, une journée rouge, avant que le soleil ne se lève!

\- Euh… Mademoiselle Overstone?

\- Au galop! Au galop! Courrez à la ruine et à la fin du monde!

\- Mademoiselle Overstone, le match…

\- Ah oui, pardon. Alors alors… réfléchit Alyssa en scrutant le terrain. Le Souaffle est à Gryffondor! Armstrong file vers les buts, mais Horn lui bloque le passage et lui pique la balle ! Elle passe à Andersen, Michel le prend d'assaut… et reprend le Souaffle! Il fonce, il tire, eeeet… Ainsworth bloque! Bravo Serdaigle! Donc, le Souaffle est reprit par… j'arrive pas à voir, je crois que je deviens myope. Monsieur le Directeur, vous me prêtez vos lunettes, s'il vous plait? Non ? Bon, tant pis… Reprenons. Donc la personne inconnue qui a le Souaffle…

\- C'est Lesath! Beugla la batteuse de Serdaigle, Arcadia Vincent, en passant devant Alyssa pour renvoyer un Cognard. Prend ça, Miyano!

Le Cognard fila en ligne droite et faillit percuter Yuki Miyano, qui suivait Lesath de près. La poursuiveuse de Gryffondor fit un embarqué avec son balais en pestant et reprit sa poursuite, poursuivit par Éric Andersen.

\- Bien envoyé! Apprécia Alyssa avec enthousiasme. Bref, dossier Lesath vers les anneaux de Gryffondor, il tire… ah non, autant pour moi, il fait une passe à Andersen, qui lui tire et IL MARQUE! Aller, 10 points pour Serdaigle! Bon, j'ai faim, moi… Quelqu'un a pas un truc à manger?

\- Le match, idiote! Hurla un élève dans la tribune de Serpentard.

\- Ok, ok Helmett, pas la peine de t'énerver! T'es pas aveugle, que je sache, si? Ça se voit que- oh PÉTARD!

Alyssa se baissa brusquement et Oswald Harford s'écrasa contre le sol de la tribune.

\- Tout Va Bien ! S'exclama-t-il en se pertinent immédiatement. Je suis en vie!

Alyssa lui jeta un regard désabusé et reprit le porte-voix qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

\- Eh bien, tu remarqueras, Helmett, puisque vraisemblablement t'as besoin que quelqu'un te dise ce qu'il se passe, que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle vient de faire une entrée fracassante dans la tribune des professeurs, déclara-t- elle d'un ton totalement neutre.

\- Vas te faire fou-

\- Ton langage, Helmy, ton langage! Y a des enfants ici!

\- Vas crever dans les immondices de l'Enfer, Overstone!

\- Oh, vraiment, Helmy, tu me rend affreusement triste! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais proférer de telles infamies à mon encontre!

\- La seule infamie ici, c'est toi!

\- Nan mais on vous dérange pas trop, ça va?! Hurla soudain Olivia Armstrong en se posant brutalement sur la tribune. On est en plein match, je vous rappelle!

\- Eeeeh, calme-toi, petite Olivia, c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as de crier comme ça!

\- ALYSSA, TU FERMES TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE! MERDE! Vociféra Éric Andersen en balançant un Cognard sur la blonde.

\- Hé, t'es supposé être poursuiveur, pas batteur! Triche! Triche!

\- Je vois le vif d'or, je vois le vif d'or! Gueula Nymphadora Tonks en sautant depuis les tribunes de Poufsouffle.

\- Où ça? Demanda Oswald Harford.

\- T'es aveugle ou quoi? Lui cria Elias du haut de son balais. Écarquille un chouia les mirettes! LA!

\- Putain, mais fait gaffe quand tu décolle, t'as failli me tuer! Protesta Alyssa en évitant de peu l'attrapeur de Serdaigle.

\- Il aurait dû réussir, ça nous aurait fait des vacances! Beugla Helmett.

\- Nan, je vous aurais trop manqué!

\- Je ne crois pas, non, déclara Blaise Havoc, le capitaine de Gryffondor, en passant tranquillement devant la tribune des professeurs.

\- Alors là, tu me brise le cœur.

\- Je sais!

\- JE L'AI, JE L'AI! Brailla Oswald, debout sur son balais à plus de trente mètres du sol.

\- T'as quoi?

\- Arrête de gesticuler, imbécile, où tu vas tomber! Le prévint son capitaine.

\- Vas-y, continue et meurt, misérable être humain!

\- J'ai le vif d'or, bande d'abrutis!

\- Quoi?

\- QUOI?

\- JE DIS, J'AI LE VIF D'OR, BANDE D'ABRUTIS!

\- OH PÉTARD ON A GAGNÉ!

-… pétard?

\- ON A GAGNÉ! ON A GAGNÉ!

\- SERDAIGLE IS THE BEST HOUSE OF THE WORLD, LES ENFANTS!

\- OUI, BAH YOU FERME TA GUEULE, OK?

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini, ce vacarme! S'énerva McGonagall en se levant brusquement.

\- Mais madame, j'ai le Vif d'Or!

\- J'avoue, on a gagné!

\- Je m'en fout! Vous êtes tous collés! Tous !

\- Tous qui? Demanda innocemment Alyssa.

\- Fermez-la, Miss Overstone, avant que je ne vous balance de cette tribune!

\- QUOI?! Mais c'est un crime!

\- FERMEZ-LA, J'AI DIT!

\- Ouimadame! S'écria la blonde à toute vitesse.

\- Fetchez la vache! S'égosilla soudain Blaise Havoc en passant en trombe devant la tribune.

\- Quoi?

\- C'est moi que vous traitez de vache?! Siffla McGo avec un air mauvais très flippant.

\- Mais non, madame, pas vous! C'était pour profiter de l'atmosphère!

\- Mais laisse l'atmosphère en dehors de ça! Protesta Oswald.

\- Mais quelle bande de contre… soupira Gemma Farley, l'une des batteuses de Serdaigle.

\- Je te le fait pas dire, grogna Olivia Armstrong d'un ton lugubre.

** oOo**

\- Weee aaaaare the champiooooooons, my frieeeeeend ! And...

\- Non mais tu vas la fermer oui?! Ça fait trois jours que tu chantes ça!

\- Bande de jal- aaaAAARGH!

\- Blaise! N'étrangle pas les gens dans les couloirs!

\- Et ailleurs, je peux?

\- NON !


	7. Où nous perdons les lecteurs

**WARNING **

**Ce chapitre contient :**

**\- Beaucoup trop de noms pour mon pauvre cerveau**

**\- Et beaucoup trop de liens familiaux, aussi, c'est normal si vous êtes paumés**

**\- Un langage fleuri**

**\- De l'alcool**

**\- Un joli lot de références**

**\- Et un aperçu de ce que donne les fêtes de famille, dont certaines situations/répliques sont tirées directement de ma vie**

** oOo**

Noël. C'était la fête préférée de Luciana. Déjà, les cadeaux, la neige, la nourriture, tout ça, c'était bien. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Non, Lucy, ce qu'elle préférait à Noël, c'est que tous les ans, à cette période, l'intégralité des Hartwood se réunissaient dans le gigantesque manoir familial de Loutry-St-Chaspoule. Et quand par « gigantesque », on entend bien Gigantesque. Avec un grand G. Eh oui, être riche, forcément, ça aide. Car la famille Hartwood était riche, et pas qu'un peu. Enfin bon. À l'origine, le manoir appartenait à la grand-mère de Luciana, Ludivina, qui elle l'avait récupéré de sa mère, Belvina Black. Et au fur et à mesure des années, c'était devenu le point de rassemblement de la famille.

Enfin bref. Toute la famille Hartwood débarquait au manoir, et il faut savoir qu'ils étaient quand même vachement nombreux (et encore, comme dirait la mère de la fillette, Loredana Hartwood, il ne s'agissait que "du cercle restreint"). Le problème des familles Sang-Purs, en soi. Ils étaient tous un peu consanguins entre eux, et, logiquement, affiliés à tout un tas de familles plus ou moins anciennes, suite à des alliances diverses et variées (pas forcément très morales d'un point de vue strictement étique).

Les Hartwood, donc, étaient liés à la famille Black par la grand-mère de Luciana, Ludivina. Ils étaient aussi liés aux Krum parce que la grand-tante de Lucy, Vasilisa, avait épousé Vladimir, l'héritier de l'époque. Aux Weasley par Adrian, l'oncle de Luciana, qui s'était marié avec la sœur de Septimus (le père d'Arthur Weasley), Alénor. Aux Overstone par Teodora, la tante de Luciana, qui était mariée à Cartaphilius, et qui était la mère d'Alyssa et Aloïs. Aux Barasabi, puisque la mère de Lucy, Loredana, en était une, originellement ; aux Cantemir avec le mariage de Sorin, le frère de Loredana, et de Damaris Cantemir ; et enfin aux Delacour vu que la sœur ainée de Lucy, Ioana, avait épousé Raphaël, l'oncle de Virgile, Fleur et Gabrielle. C'était assez compliqué, mais avec l'habitude on s'y retrouvait.

Enfin bref, après cette petite page culture, carrément incompréhensible évidemment, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai un arbre généalogique à côté de moi, on retrouve Luciana, qui donc aimait les fêtes de fin d'année. Parce qu'elles partaient toujours en cacahuète, et que c'était foutrement hilarant.

Tout ça pour dire, au final, que la fillette rentrait à la maison pour les vacances, en abandonnant lâchement Evan qui, lui, restait à Poudlard (puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de venir, et qu'Alyssa n'avait montré aucun soutient), et Cameron, qui passait les fêtes avec le côté espagnol de sa famille, à Barcelone. Bon.

En arrivant en gare, Luciana aperçu Balthus qui lui faisait de grands signes à l'autre bout du quai, et se dépêcha de le rejoindre, en saluant au passage le troupeau de Weasley. Enfin, uniquement Bill et Charlie, en fait, vu que les autres, elle s'en contre-tamponnait royalement.

Luciana et Balthus se décalèrent du gros de la foule afin de permettre au jeune homme de transplaner tranquillement.

**oOo**

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, beugla Avalon (le frère ainé de Luciana) quand les deux atterrirent sur le canapé du salon principal. Bal, je t'ai déjà dit de transplaner dehors ! Imagine si t'avais écrasé quelqu'un !

\- Quoi, t'insinue que je suis lourd ? S'insurgea Balthus en se relevant.

\- Ouais, parfaitement ! T'es lourd et tu me fais chier !

\- Mais je t'emmerde !

Ils continuèrent à se hurler dessus (ah, c'est beau la fraternité, quand même), et Luciana se leva, habituée à leurs fréquentes engueulades discrètes et ô combien distinguées. Elle épousseta tranquillement son uniforme de Poudlard, et partit à la recherche du reste de sa famille. Elle finit par les trouver dans la cuisine, au milieu des elfes de maison, assis par terre comme des clochards. Bonjour les Sang-Purs, hein.

Ludivina, la grand-mère de Lucy, s'amusait à lire les cartes à Alénor, la femme d'Adrian, son oncle. Luciana ricana en silence. Les cartes, c'était bien un truc de vieux ! Mais elle ne se risqua pas à le dire à haute voix, parce que sa mère, Loredana était là et qu'elle s'intéressait au tarot. Et Luciana n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver pendue par les pieds en plein milieu du salon. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Avalon la première fois qu'il avait ramené Maria à la maison, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, sans prévenir Loredana. C'était épique.

Donc. Ludivina et Alénor jouaient avec leurs cartes. Adrian, ainsi que les parents de Luciana (Loredana, donc, et Léopold), les Barasabi au complet (Dragomir, les jumelles Maia et Oana, et leurs parents, Sorin et Damaris) se faisaient un petit concours de buvette. Andrei Hartwood (le grand-père) tape la discute à Horia, le fiancé de Maia. Et Maria, la femme d'Avalon, et son fils Louis jouaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Luciana se laissa tomber à côté de Sorin et tendit la main pour attraper discrètement une bière-au-beurre, mais son oncle s'en rendit compte et lui balança un Petrificus sur les doigts. La fillette glapit en ramenant sa main et la secoua, ses doigts restant immobiles. Elle jeta un regard noir à son oncle. Complètement blasée, sa mère pointa sa baguette et marmonna un Finite Incantatem, libérant la pauvre main de Luciana des entraves diaboliques de l'immobilisation.

\- Ils sont pas là les autres? Demanda la fillette.

\- _Nu _(non), répondit Dragomir en roumain.

Oui, parce que les Barasabi étaient roumains. Et habitaient en Roumanie (à Bucarest, pour la petite précision). Donc ils parlaient roumain, ce qui était toujours pratique quand on vivait en Roumanie, mine de rien, et Luciana aussi. D'ailleurs, Luciana parlait pas mal de langues au final : anglais (logique), français (à cause de Ioana qui était allée fricoter avec un Delacour, le seul membre aimable de sa famille, d'ailleurs, mais passons), russe (à cause des Krum et des Overstone), et grec et latin, éducation de Sang-Pur oblige (même si elle était vraiment nulle).

Et c'était rien à côté de Balthus, qui, à lui tout seul, parlait neuf langues en plus de l'anglais, du grec et du latin: roumain, français, russe, allemand, espagnol, quechua, japonais, mandarin et arabe. Ouais, ouais, rien que ça. Et il les maniait toutes aussi facilement que sa langue maternelle, c'était vachement impressionnant. Bon, en même temps, il voulait bosser dans la coopération magique en tant qu'interprète, traducteur, ce genre de truc. Enfin bref, ce n'est guère intéressant, reprenons le fil de notre histoire.

\- Ils arrivent demain, continue Bal d'une voix morne, dans la même langue.

\- Pourquoi tu parles en roumain ? Demanda Luciana en levant un sourcil, suivant le mouvement.

\- Aucune idée, répliqua-t-il.

\- Bah alors tait-toi, lâcha la fillette en revenant à l'anglais.

\- Hey, respecte tes ainés, sale mioche.

\- Sûrement pas toi !

\- T'es chiante.

\- Je sais.

\- Oh, vos gueules, gronda Damaris en avalant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu cul sec.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Spèce d'alcoolo, marmonna Dragomir.

\- PARDON ?! Beugla sa mère en lui balançant la première qui lui passa sous la main (en l'occurence, une cuiller en plastique).

\- MAIS AIE-EUH ! Geignit Dragomir en lui renvoyant immédiatement le projectile.

\- TOUS À COUVERT ! Hurla Sorin en renversant une table pour se planquer derrière.

Maia bondit sur ses pieds, baguette en main, et commença à jeter des sorts à l'aveuglette, suivie par sa jumelle et Horia. Puis Bal, Adrian, Loredana, Léopold, et Andrei, et finalement, deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde balançait des sorts à tout va en braillant des insultes. Au bout de cinq minutes, la cuisine était complètement défoncée, et Lavinia, Emese et Ioanut, les trois elfes de maison de la famille, s'étaient cachés au fond d'une marmite qui traînait dans un coin.

\- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! Vociféra Avalon en entrant dans la pièce, découvrant le joyeux bazar.

Luciana lui balança un Stupefix qu'il esquiva (merci aux reflexes d'Auror) avant de lui foncer dessus, prenant part à la bataille. Balthus lui sauta sur le dos pour lui tirer sa queue de cheval. La famille se sépara en deux camps.

D'un côté, Luciana, Balthus, leur parents et leur grand-père, les Barasabi junior, et Horia.

De l'autre, Sorin et Damaris, Avalon et Maria, Ludivina, Adrian et Alénor. Oui, c'était complètement déséquilibré. Les Barasabi senior compensaient largement, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux inventeurs de sortilèges à temps perdu, et donc, forcément, ils étaient super doués.

Voilà.

\- CREVEZ, BANDE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! Gueula Léopold en sautant par-dessus une table renversée pour se précipiter sur Adrian.

\- VADE RETRO, SATANAS ! Cria celui-ci en lui envoyant un Incendio qui frôla le haut de son crâne.

\- A L'ATTAQUE, MISÉRABLES ! Hurla Sorin dans le camp adverse, baguette brandie. BATTEZ-VOUS POUR VOS VIES!

\- WOWOWOOOOO! ON SE CALME LES ENFANTS !

\- JAMAIS ! Hurlèrent Dragomir et Balthus d'un bel ensemble.

Un Destructum fit exploser l'armoire derrière eux et ils se firent violemment écraser par un tas de bois.

\- Ah bah bravo ! S'exclama Luciana en sortant de son placard (oui bah on fait avec les moyens du bord hein). C'est toi qui répare ?! Nan ! C'est les elfes ! Voilà ! Donc tu pète pas des trucs ! Merde à la fin ! Parce que...

Un Incarcerem la scotcha à un pied de table et elle se débâtit en hurlant.

\- ON SE CALME J'AI DIS ! Répéta l'autre barge en les menaçant de sa baguette. ON SE TAIT ET ON S'ASSOIT !

Au bout du compte, tout le monde obéit sans protester. Enora Hartwood, 27 ans, sœur aînée de Luciana, fusilla sa famille de son regard le plus terrifiant.

Le seul bruit qui troubla le silence fut le déglutissement apeuré de l'ensemble des personnes vivantes dans l'enceinte du Manoir Hartwood.

**oOo**

Sorin Barasabi reprit de la bûche pour la cinquième fois sous les regards désabusés du reste de l'assistance, et engloutit sa part en une bouchée. Il fit tourner sa cuiller entre ses doigts tel une majorette avec son bâton et finit par la pointer sur Luciana, l'air très sérieux.

\- Avancer sur un fil, ce n'est pas être funambule, c'est être débile, affirma-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Si la mémoire est à la tête ce que le passé, peut-on accéder à six ? Répliqua Luciana, les bras croisés.

\- Tempora mori, tempora mundis recorda, déclara Dragomir de l'autre bout de la table.

\- Je crois que je me suis coupé la gencive avec un grumeau cuit.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Balthus, qui renifla.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Oh, rien, grommela Avalon.

\- Au fait, lança la mère de Luciana à sa fille, comment ça se passe, Poudlard ?

\- Elle s'est fait poursuivre par Crockdur, balança Balthus.

\- Et Bal l'a stupéfixié, renchérit la fillette. Et Alyssa s'amuse à détruire le château.

\- D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent, nos camarades russes ? Demanda Dragomir en vidant son verre de vin d'une traite.

\- Pour le nouvel an, le renseigna Avalon. En théorie.

\- C'est où la Théorie ? baragouina Horia, qui louchait d'un air morne sur son verre vide.

Oana tendit le bras et retira discrètement le verre de sous le nez de son fiancé. On est jamais trop prudent. Sorin fit sonner sa cuiller contre son assiette et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Eh, vous connaissez la différence entre un fonctionnaire et un chômeur ?

**oOo**

**En espérant ne pas vous avoir complètement perdus, et a****u plaisir de vous revoir un jour,**

**L'autrice pas du tout organisé de cette fic qui n'a aucun foutu sens**


End file.
